Limit
by arienai
Summary: Ryou has reached his.


**Because you are not a true YGO-fic writer before you have written a fic starring abusive!Bakura in First person POV.**

I'm having a little trouble with _Enough is Enough_ so have this one instead. Small hiatus, I'm working on it!

Not surprisingly, this fic was also inspired by a song. Make sure to check a song called _Joku Raja_ by _PMMP_ on YouTube! There's one with English lyrics too.

* * *

My head feels heavy in the morning when I wake up. The floor feels cold under my bare feet as I tiptoe around the bedroom looking for my clothes. My left sock has disappeared, I bite my lip, anxious, do I dare to touch the dresser to find a fresh pair? I know that the drawers creak when pulled.

I decide not to. I don't want to wake you up. It's your day off after all.

You have time to rest.

I grab the rest of my clothes and head out of the room. The missing sock is right outside the door, I hold it to my chest as I continue towards the bathroom. Quietly.

I shower quickly, gingerly rubbing the soap to my tender skin. I try not to grimace.

I clutch the towel tightly to keep it around me as I brush my teeth. I stare at myself in the mirror for a while and close my eyes when I can't stand the sight anymore. I drop the towel and pick up my clothes from the floor, pulling them on. It's time for breakfast. I leave my hair as it is.

It's my third cup of coffee but I still feel tired. I hate the tangy taste of instant coffee, but it's fast to make and it's not like I have extra time in the mornings. With that though, I glance at the clock. It's time to go, no time to eat. I set my cup in the sink, another chip falls off though I tried to be careful. I glare at it before picking it up and throwing it to the trash. I experience a fleeting moment of satisfaction as I hear it break.

Grabbing my bag I step into my shoes. I open the door and close it slowly behind me. Not making any noise.

I walk through the marketplace, it's busy though it's early. I pass the bank, old people are waiting in line, waiting for it to open. They're in a hurry. They don't have much time either.

I'm the last one to enter the classroom. I feel Jonouchi and the others staring at me as I give Yuugi a cheery smile and a small wave. Just like yesterday. And tomorrow.

Every day is the same.

These kinds of days, there are too many. Every cell in my body is screaming...

_If you hit me one more time, I will kill you,_

_and hit you with something that you have beaten me with._

I sit down and stare blankly at the blackboard until I don't feel their eyes on my back anymore. I pull out my books as the teacher walks in. I can't even hear what he's saying.

_I take a wrong step on the way to heaven, to somewhere dark, I'm taken there_

_where one doesn't even need his name._

The bell rings, it's time for break. Yuugi and his friends gather around my desk. They speak to me softly, I hear the pity in their tone. Anzu sounds like she's about to cry.

_It's your own fault for staying in something like that._

_But I don't even know myself anymore,_

_who I am afraid of..._

I step inside the house, thinking how I'm not even a person anymore.

_A tortured animal in a cage..._

I'm careful as I close the door, you could still be sleeping. I put my shoes neatly next to the wall, yours are all over the hallway again. I take a risk as I enter the living room, I throw my bag on the couch. It makes a noise as it slips to the floor. I imagine it echo in the silence of the house. There is a sound from upstairs, I'm still staring at the floor. The bedroom door slams, the stairs creak as you walk down. You're angry, even your steps portray that.

_Would you be good to me, if I were nicer?_

You walk up to me and I, looking down, see what you are holding in your hand. I've seen it many times before. I lift my head to stare you in the eye, I haven't done that in a while. Your eyes are cold as you stare me down. You slowly raise your hand and I...

_I take a shower with the lights on._

_You won't yell ever again._

Yuugi and his friends gather around me, they speak to me softly.

Jonouchi and Honda are staring at me.

Anzu is silent.

I give Yuugi a cheery smile.

_But I love everything about him._

_I would have wanted to sleep next to him._

_Into oblivion..._

_He was beautiful._


End file.
